Lewd New World Steel Edition
by Roanes Steel
Summary: This is the Roanes Steel version of A Lewd New World, which I have permission to use. Anyway, enjoy this look into a world of lust with Naruto Uzumaki, the only male in existence.
1. The Prolog

**{After a LONG ASS TIME between when I actually asked EvilFuzzy9 and now I have finally started my version of A Lewd New World. You can thank me later ... or never seeing as it took this long. On with the Fic.}**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu, Important Terms

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

***Focus Jump, Flash Back, etc.***

Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he was slowly stirred into consciousness by a strange moaning from somewhere above him, but since he didn't sense a hostile intent he didn't act on it. Despite his desire to actually get up, his mind was racing to catch up with his stupid last ditch effort against Madara Uchiha to end the war.

***Flash Back, Just before said stupid last ditch effort***

Everyone in the alliance was shocked as they watched Madara stop kicking their collective ass and Shunshin back to the dormant Ten Tails/God Tree as its petals began to open. Knowing what this particular action meant, along with what would happen if it wasn't stopped, sent every Shinobi in the world at that thing with their strongest jutsu. However Madara stopped that by summoning his Susanoo to block said attacks.

However while the bulk of the background characters jutsu did enough damage to the construct to be considered bug bites, but as soon as the Kage of the present started to hit it the armor began to crack. Madara paid this no mind as he watched the moon above him, wait impatiently for the Shinju to finally be ready to amplify his Tsukiyomi and thus complete his Moon's Eye Plan to take over the world.

However just before the tree could fully open, Naruto had all but thrown himself through the Susanoo and slammed into the madman, sending him off the flower just as the moon had started to develop the symbol of his Sharingan on it, a deep blue color filling it in instead of the usual red of the Sharingan. That was all the warning the blonde had had to his plan's success before the world was consumed in white.

***Back to the present***

Naruto sat up with a start after he finished his flashback, only to immediately be slammed back into the ground as someone slammed into his chest with an exited squeal of, "You're finally awake!" Naruto blushed as he realized that he was being hugged by a woman, an extremely gifted woman judging by the two breasts pressed against his eyes.

Before he could think any farther on said subject, the woman moaned as his body reacted to the woman pressed against it, making Naruto pale as he began to fear for what he had come to call 'The Sakura Treatment' from the unknown woman.

Naruto closed his eyes, despite the fact that they were already covered by the mystery woman's assets, and hoped for the beating he was to receive to end quickly. Instead of that however, the woman giggled and ground herself onto his erection before speaking to him.

"I don't think you realize what happened when you hit Madara, do you?" The woman's voice seemed a touch … darker at the mention of the mad Uchiha, and also prompted Naruto to remember that he had most certainly not killed the reanimated man either.

However in spite of how light the woman seemed to be while sitting on his lap, the most he could do to move was thrust his hips and sit up. This was what finally prompted Naruto to actually look at the woman currently using him as a chair, and he could only gulp in fear and slight arousal at the sight.

The woman had long silver hair that flowed well past her legs and would more than likely brush the ground even if she had been standing up, her skin was almost ghostly pale, and since she was naked Naruto could even see the light pink of the nipples on her breasts from his position, said breasts were also a high DD cup from his forced knowledge. He still damned the Super Pervert for teaching him these things, mainly due to how often it got him hurt.

However back to the reason he feared the woman, both of her eyes were the exact same as the Shinju's incomplete form. That meant that the woman was, "The God Tree given human form by your wish for peace, mean that for the next ten thousand years, you are the only male among an entire planet of females. You can thank me later."

The woman's words seemed to cause something in Naruto to snap, a small part of him that hoped everything would have gone back to normal after he had defeated Madara. With a small noise of defeat, Naruto Uzumaki, the only male in the entire world, fainted.

_**{Done and done, that was the first chapter for you. Now I have to say this, WHY GOD WHY! The reason, my favorite game, Shin Megami Tensei Imagine has been shut down for English speaking players. This was the main reason for the long wait on almost all of my stories, except for the forced Easter Chapter of King of Monsters. Any weasel, now that this is out I have decided to get back in the swing of things and update some of my stories, so look forward to that. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Before the Beginning, The Rabbit Goddess

**{This is chapter two, where the sexy times start and the story actually gets interesting. It's also about a few thousand years before Madara and Hashirama were born. Namely the time a certain rabbit first doomed the world.}**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Important Terms

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'_**Tailed Beast Thinking'**_

***Focus Jump, Flash Back, etc.***

***Sometime after the End of the Last Chapter, within the Shinju's True Body***

Naruto had been living a pretty nice life inside the Shinju, which was the actual location he and the human form of the Shinju had been staying since before he first woke up. However after the first few days, or years it was hard to tell with his relative immortality, he had finally learned all about this new world and what his place was going to be in it.

"**Faster you glorious bastard!"** The Shinju, who had demanded to be called Izanami due to her being the Goddess to his God, shouted as his plunged into her with slow, powerful motions while holding her knees against the vine bed on either side of them.

Naruto merely ignored her desperate pleas as he kept running his hands along her body, mainly her generous rear as he watched her breast bounce with each thrust as her eyes fogged over from the pleasure she was receiving. Even her hair, which was normally kept straight in a long flowing curtain, was now little more than a sex frazzled mess as he continued to drive his length into her at the same torturous pace.

"Apologize." The blonde said firmly as he tightened his grip on the woman, which stopped her legs from closing around his waist to force him to comply. As soon as she realized that her plan wasn't going to work, Izanami began thrash around the bed. This action caused wonderful thing to happen to her body as the vibrations traveled through the bed. Mainly her breasts bouncing even more as she began to cry from the pleasure.

The source of this spontaneous session of sex was currently hanging on the wall nearby, the woman that was the entire cause of the problems he had in the last world. On the wall was none other than Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was unable to tear her eyes away from the spectacle before her, mainly the fact that she was watching the woman that was the human version of the God Tree being ruthlessly attacked by some deformed woman and loving it.

She didn't understand this, nor did she know why her face was heating up and her nether regions were growing more and more wet as she watched the thick piece of meat in-between the woman's legs drive back and forth into the Shinju. In fact she was so enthralled by the sight that she didn't even notice when she began to imprint the sight onto her brain with her third eye.

Naruto grunted as he felt Izanami tighten around him as she came again from his continued assault and managed to resist the urge to cum. That alone spoke volumes of how long he had been doing this. Naruto began to pull him free once again; an hour was a long time of denying his orgasm to punish her after all. However just before he had fully removed his length from the velvet lining of the Shinju's sex the woman began to all but beg for it as she apologized.

"**I'm sorry; I just wanted to keep her from ruining the peace of the world you worked so hard for. Please, please don't stop."** The very next instant he was fully sheathed within her once again, ignoring the gasp of the woman still hung on the wall behind him as she saw almost all of his length. That was a problem for later though; right now he had a woman to please.

Naruto thrust himself forward with hard, fast thrust that sent the woman from barely capable of thought to fucked stupid. However in his rush to finish he forgot to keep his hands on Izanami's legs, having moved them to her hips to aid in his thrusts. Since he wasn't holding her open anymore as soon as he began to reach the point of no return her legs snapped shut around his waist to prevent him from leaving her depths again. Apparently even through the fog of pleasure that no doubt held her mind, the Shinju in human form would not be denied her prize any longer.

With a scream and a grunt the pair came, along with a quiet moan from the woman on the wall. However as Naruto pulled his way out of Izanami's folds, all hints of exhaustion left their bodies as they turned towards their guest.

"So, if we let her go then the world will be set on the path to war. How do we stop that from happening?" Naruto asked as the Shinju proceeded to lean into his shoulder as he held her with flush against him.

"**Well, the way I can see it we have a serious way, and a fun way."** Izanami smiled at the blonde's gesture for her to go on. **"The serious way is that we warn her in great detail about how her plan will screw up and what will happen when she does it. However the fun way, which I personally recommend, is for you to show this prude just how good you are in bed!"** At this point Izanami was grinning like a mad woman, but still Naruto had to ask one last question.

"How will that solve anything?" The answer, **"No woman alive can resist you. That's how the world works now after all!"** This statement was followed by a smile and thumbs up, along with a few pumps along his length. Naruto cast a glance to the woman currently hanging from the wall and watched as all three of her eyes were glued to his manhood, the only manhood in existence. It really drove home the Shinju's point about the world she created.

Still there was one last barrier preventing him from acting, he was never EVER going to commit rape, and this was looking like a very rape-y course of action. Izanami must have picked up on this, and all she did was grin and begin moving his package around in small circles and enjoying how Kaguya's eyes followed said package.

"I do believe she wants it lover boy, now go give it to her." That was the entire argument the woman had to Naruto's thoughts before she shoved him towards the Rabbit Goddess, and the blonde nearly collided face first with the woman's still clothed breasts from the force of the push. However the blonde was actually surprised by the amount of raw lust in Kaguya's eyes as he stood before her, effectively destroying all but the smallest shred of resistance he had left. Said shred was destroyed by the way the woman whimpered from his close proximity to her.

Naruto took a few seconds to examine the woman now that he wasn't focused on other things, namely punishing Izanami with sex. Kaguya was a woman in possession of very delicate facial features; she also had long, sweeping snow white hair that almost touched the ground from where she was hanging. Her head was also decorated by two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head along with the third eye in the center of her forehead that was eerily similar in design to a Rinnegan. Her eyebrows were cut very short, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails.

She currently wore a transitional high-collared princess-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown, but it was in tatters due to the rough treatment Izanami had brought the woman here with. However thanks to said treatment, Naruto was able to see most of the D-cup breasts the woman had along with her matching buns and thighs.

All in all, the woman certainly fit the image of someone who would give birth to the God … or Goddess in this case, of Ninja.

Naruto wasted no time in getting to the woman and gently removing the vines that held her to the wall, ignoring the moans of the woman behind him as he let Kaguya fall into his arms. Unfortunately, or fortunately as the case may be, Naruto had not been prepared to hold the woman's form and as such began to fall backwards. Kaguya also took advantage of this by slamming her lips against his as she tried her hardest to fuse herself to him at the face.

While this was going on, Izanami was using her control over her tree body to create a bed underneath the two while also tearing away the remains of Kaguya's clothing. As soon as that was done she was taken by surprise when she felt her rear being slapped by one of the vines below her. She smiled when she saw the sly smirk on Naruto's face, telling the woman he appreciated her actions.

Refocusing his attention on the woman above him, Naruto began to massage Kaguya's rear and almost immediately sent the woman into orgasm. As he continued the massage, Naruto began to lift the woman over his length and rub it along her slit.

Kaguya was caught completely off guard by the feeling of Naruto's cock along her womanhood, and due to the amount of pleasure she had finally been pushed over the edge. Her eyes widening and a soundless scream were all the warning Naruto had before the woman slumped against him as the pleasure overloaded her mind. The blonde slowed his ministrations to a near stop as he let the woman recover, smiling as the wet area on his crotch signified a job well done.

When the woman finally came back to the land of the living, she began to moan as she felt Naruto lightly licking at her horns. In response to the sensations she began rocking her hips in his length, almost but not quite making him slip inside her. However when she felt Naruto gently bite on one of her horns she came again, which caused her to impale herself on the cock she had been teasing which caused Naruto to cum as well.

Kaguya only had time to open her mouth before the sensation of being filled overloaded her mind and sent her into unconsciousness, causing Izanami to smirk as she called out, **"What a rookie."**

This led to her being restrained by the vines below her as Naruto gently lay Kaguya down to rest before making his way over to her. The human form of the Shinju only licked her lips as Naruto began to advance on her, all the while manipulating the woman's body to accept her lover's child. She did have to get the world to a more peaceful future after all.

**{Done and done, Sorry about the short chapter, but this one plus the next two are going to be way before the story really kicks off. Anyway that's about it I've got nothing else to say really. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	3. Before the Beginning, The Bunny Twins

**{Boy is my face red, it turns out that I had written the last chapter just after Kaguya was revealed to be the big bad, which isn't really a problem for me but at the time I wrote that I had no idea that was a thing. This is because I only catch up on the manga every three months so that I can get more at once.}**

**{Anyway, for the actual note of the chapter, we don't really have much going on, well that is only if you count the Priestess of Six Paths and her sister joining the fold as not much. If that's a big thing then I guess I'm wrong aren't I.}**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Important Terms

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'_**Tailed Beast Thinking'**_

***Focus Jump, Flash Back, etc.***

***Twenty or so years later***

Naruto lay in the bed after a rather exhausting night with Izanami; the blond was currently enjoying lying with the woman and enjoying the afterglow. However as he lay there he noticed a shape making its way through the sheets towards him, and he couldn't help the slight grin as he knew what was about to happen.

'_Here we go again.'_ Naruto thought as he felt the familiar feeing of a hand wrapping around his member, which was almost immediately followed by the sounds of Izanami tackling someone off of the bed. This had the effect of revealing just who it was that was crawling under the sheets, and Naruto was not surprised to see Kaguya in all her naked glory as she wrestled the equally naked form of Izanami while they spat insults at each other.

Naruto watched the two for a little, enjoying how they pressed themselves together while they fought before he got up and made his way out of the room, creating some pants out of chakra as he did, just in time for Kaguya to throw Izanami onto the bed before tackling her into a kiss. The last thing he heard from them was the sounds of pleasured moan as Kaguya started to thrust her fingers into the Shinju's receptive slit in an effort to dig out his seed.

"Do they have to do this?" The voice made Naruto turn his attention towards the other two residents of the tree that were, as weird as it was to say, his daughters. The one who had spoken was Amaterasu; a name that Izanami had said would fit his daughter perfectly. The woman was almost an exact clone of her mother body wise, if slightly smaller, with D cup breasts and hips that were noticeably slimmer. She was the 'chest-ier' daughter that was for sure.

Amaterasu was a tall and pale-skinned woman with spiky, pale red hair that fell to the center of her back with a chin length braid that hung in front of her left ear. She had inherited the horn-like protrusions on her forehead from her mother, if a bit more blunted, and also had a red Rinnegan marking in the center of her forehead and a light-colored circle representing Yang in her right palm.

She normally wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six red magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six green magatama jewels. However currently she was wearing a pair of white bunny costume pajamas he had made for her as a child that she had altered with her chakra as she got older.

When he asked why she didn't just make herself different pajamas she always responded with, 'because you made them for me,' and in all honesty he was glad she did as this helped him ignore how sexy she looked in her normal clothes as it made her seem much more cute and innocent. This was ruined by the fact that she seemed to have made the material see through in some areas but just dark enough to hide her nipples and her lower body.

"Yeah and why does Iza-mommy always have to get loud when it happens?" This time it was Tsukiyomi that spoke, and he was honestly surprised Kaguya had accepted both names Izanami had suggested for their kids with how much the two fought. Anyway Tsukiyomi also had the same striking features of their mother but instead of her sister's D cup had a high C cup chest with a more than generous rump to make up for it, giving her the exact opposite body of her sister.

In addition to that, Tsukiyomi had her hair cut in a short princess cut with her bangs making and M shape in front of her face. She also the horns and Rinnegan mark on her forehead, only her mark was blue and her horns were a bit sharper, but not as much as their mother but noticeably more than her sister's blunt ones. She also had a black circle representing Yin on her left palm. Her normal out was also an exact copy of her sisters, being black with blue markings and wearing a necklace with purple jewels instead.

However her sleep clothes were a fair bit more risqué than her sister, she still wore something rabbit themed but that was where the similarities ended. Her rabbit suit had been changed into an almost invisible black teddie with a thin black bra and panties with a cute little rabbit tail on them. She also had a pair of black bunny ears on her head to complete the outfit.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he saw the two, his already hard member practically screaming as the chakra pants started to rip at the nonexistent seams. It was situations like this that made Naruto wonder if this was really the perfect world, because in a perfect world he wouldn't be wondering whether being turned on by his daughters was right or not. However as it stood now, he could only shake his head and smile at the duo.

"Your mother is not exactly sane girls, and Izanami hates her with a passion, so this will probably never stop. Anyway how about breakfast, I'll cook." He smiled as the duo cheered, even if the only thing that counted for cooking in the tree was either him, Izanami or Kaguya making something out of chakra. He didn't know why, but for some reason the duo loved it when he made the food more. It made him smile when the two women wallowed in self-loathing about their 'lack of womanly skills', seeing it as an insult that he could cook better than them for some reason.

Still as he conjured up a nice breakfast feast, he didn't catch the competitive glances the two sisters shared as they began to play rock paper scissors. By the time he turned around all he saw was Amaterasu's wide smile and Tsukiyomi's depressed face, and he briefly considered asking what they were doing before deciding against it. He would only be upset if they tried to destroy the world, so anything else they did was their business. However as they sat down to eat, Naruto couldn't help but feel as if something sexy was going to happen.

After their meal Naruto decided to check on the women he had left fighting as they normally never miss a meal and he wanted to make sure neither of them died, however that plan was stopped when he felt Amaterasu grab him gently by the hand with a blush on her face. He raised an eyebrow at his oldest, wondering what she had to ask and he couldn't help noticing how she avoided looking at him.

However he was caught by surprised when she suddenly lunged at him and planted her lips against his while also knocking him over, which prompted Tsukiyomi to rush over and begin tying his arms and legs together while Amaterasu blindfolded him before the two girl's rushed him out of the tree. Neither of the girls noticed the smiling forms of Kaguya and Izanami walking out of the bedroom to celebrate their plans success as they watched the two girls leave.

After a short trip through the forest surrounding the giant tree that was their home/Izanami, the two girls finally arrived at their destination as Naruto struggled half-heartedly to escape, wondering where he was being taken and what his daughters had in store for him. He was a little confused by the gasps he heard as they set him down but ignored it in favor of listening to his daughters speak.

"See, I told we weren't lying! Now do you believe us?" Tsukiyomi said to someone he couldn't see at the moment, but Naruto just knew that it is someone who didn't believe the stories Kaguya had gone around spreading. Thinking about that made him glad the woman had come home once she started to show signs of being pregnant, she had apparently been thinking about nuking a few villages that had called her experience a fever dream of the God Tree's power.

"Yeah, are we friends now?" At Amaterasu's question Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was going in, his little girls were using him to get new friends. This made him both happy and a little angry, seeing as he wanted them to be happy but at the same time he did not want to let them go, and he hated that it was because he was attracted to them rather than he was their father.

"Not yet, I want to see if it's true. If you two can prove that this … man thing your mother talked about really can give people children then we will be friends." As soon as the woman spoke Naruto just knew that this person was evil, or at the very least not the kind of woman Naruto wanted his girls to associate with. However he was caught completely flat footed when he felt his daughters on either side of his and fiddling with his pants. He could hear their slight lustful pants as they removed them and barely managed to resist the urge to break his bonds when the two began licking his length. HE did however decide that he didn't want to miss the sights, and so he began to channel chakra into the cloth around his eyes to make it see through.

He barely held in the moan of pleasure at the sight the blind fold had hidden. There on either side of his length were his daughters, who had changed into their normal clothes at some point on the way over, straddling his legs as they ran their tongues all over his shaft while the grinded themselves on his knees. However when he saw Amaterasu reach his tip and begin to suckle it, he lost all control he had struggled to keep.

In less than a second the ropes around his arms and legs were gone and he had used one hand pulled his youngest up into a kiss before using that hand to begin fingering her while using his other hand to tweak his older daughter's horns, relishing in the twin moans he got from them along with the shocked gasp of the other woman before she ran out of the cave.

That wasn't important however as Naruto could feel how he was effecting his twins, and with a slightly evil grin Naruto decided to give them an explosive finish. Channeling some of Izanami's chakra into his hands and letting it mix with his own, Naruto let just a sliver of the combined energies slide into the girls' bodies. The result was both girls screaming loudly only to be muffled by the areas of his body they were currently attached to.

Once the two finished their respective orgasms he felt Tsukiyomi slump in his arms mean she needed a few minutes to recover, however due to the fact he could feel Amaterasu still sucking on him Naruto decided to give the girl a bit of a reward. With that in mind, Naruto pulled the girl off his rod and into his lap as he pulled her into a kiss while he began to line himself up with her slit. He pulled away from the kiss to look her in the eye causing his daughter to flush and nod before she felt him enter her.

Naruto felt Amaterasu immediately clench around him as he finally bottomed out in her, and he was just a little surprised that was all it took to make her orgasm but he ignore that in favor of enjoying the sensation her lower lips were causing him. Before he could get started on pleasing his oldest daughter however, Naruto felt his youngest start to lick at their joint bodies and he barely managed to hold himself together at the new sensation.

The combined sensations were two much for Amaterasu however as she screamed while she clamped down on her father's member while she came hard enough to fall unconscious, and the sudden increase in tightness caused Naruto to cum as well with a straggled cry.

Naruto panted as he tried to recover from the sudden and intense blast of pleasure, neither Izanami nor Kaguya had been even remotely close to that tight. However he was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of Amaterasu being pulled off his lap and Tsukiyomi almost instantly replacing her and slamming her lips against his in a fierce kiss as she moaned from the small orgasm the insertion had caused.

However the girl was caught by surprise when Naruto suddenly lunged forward, resulting in her suddenly being placed on her back while Naruto smile down at her. The very next instance the cave was filled with screams of pleasure as Naruto started to slam into his daughter with slow but powerful strokes. However Tsukiyomi's screams ended up waking up her sister, and Naruto couldn't hold back his grin as his head was turned to the side to meet Amaterasu's lips.

It was safe to say that the trio didn't return home for a very long time, nor did they hear the stories being spread around about a great lustful beast that had emerged from the Shinju with the power to please any woman with its mighty tail. Needless to say, over the next few years Naruto was very seldom seen outside of the great tree.

**{Done and done, sorry about the wait everyone but I had to deal with a lot of stuff. If you want the full version see chapter 11 of King of Monsters, but the short version is that I got sick, was lazy, and then lost my grandma. So anyway I'm gonna be working to update a lot before the middle of August so keep an eye out for me. Enjoy life Readers.}**

**P.S. Make sure you tell your loved ones that you love them regularly, you never know when they will be call from this stage of existence, and when they do go remember that they wouldn't want you to be depressed over their passing.**


	4. Before the Beginning, The Nine Beasts

**{Nope, this is not the Asura and Indra, or whatever I rename them to be in this fic, chapter. Instead it is a surprise chapter that I doubt any of you had been expecting, especially since I had to change some things from Naruto canon, big shock there right? However if you were expecting what happens in this chapter though … GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Enjoy.}**

**{Also no sex times in this chapter. I'll be giving way more in the next to make up for it though. No flames please and thank you.}**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu, Important Terms

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'_**Tailed Beast Thinking'**_

***Focus Jump, Flash Back, etc.***

***One Month Later***

If one were to be looking for Naruto; or the Tailed Beast of Pleasure as legends called him, they would have to look in a certain cave that his legend had started in as he was currently kicked out of Izanami's main body for knocking both Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi up, but leaving Kaguya and the Shinju herself without. His only solace in his current cave home was that his DNA was basically a blank slate, meaning that the normal down sides of incest did not apply to him anymore, or at least that was what Izanami had been ranting about as she and Kaguya worked together to ban him from the 'house'.

"I am so fucking bored!" Naruto shouted to himself as he watched the fireflies at the caves entrance. He was about to complain again before a rather pathetic noise from the forest nearby caught his attention, and since he was both bored out of his mind and had a hero complex that dwarfed the planet he was moving before the noise even finished making its way through the air.

***Unknown Distance from Naruto's Cave, Uninteresting Clearing in the Forest***

Naruto arrived in the clear to a rather depressing sight. In the center of the clearing was a dead fox with a single kit sitting near it whining, which was probably the noise he had been hearing now that he thought about it, and nudging it with its snout. The fact that the kit was dyed crimson from its parent's blood only made the scene that much more depressing for him to watch.

Deciding that he would help the poor little kit, Naruto calmly walked toward the fox while being careful to appear as non-threating as possible. Unfortunately he was so focused on suppressing his immense power that he didn't notice the twig under his foot until a loud snap broke the kit's attention on its parent. The small fox turned toward him and growled at him, trying to appear as threating as possible but Naruto could only stare at it sadly as he noticed that the fox was barely old enough to survive on its own.

Walking calmly towards the kit, ignoring how it started yipping and snarling as he did, Naruto sat down near it and placed his hand on the ground near the kit, which prompted the animal to sink its small teeth into his hand.

"It hurts doesn't it, knowing that no matter how much you cry or beg, your loved ones won't be able to answer you anymore." The fox looked up at the blonde with glassy eyes, and Naruto smiled sadly as the faces of all the people he would never see again ran through his mind as he talked to the fox. "It's hard, getting the strength to move on after something like that, but you gotta realize that they wouldn't want you to be sad over them. You gotta live; you gotta keep your heart strong and carry one knowing that no matter what those closest to you wouldn't want you to give up now that they are gone."

The kit had let go of his hand at this point and had crawled into his lap, whining softly as he stroked its fur as he cried with it, Izanami and the other's had been good at helping him ignore the pain he had over the fact that everyone he had ever known was basically dead, but now that he had finally gotten a chance to talk about it he could admit that he was feeling a lot better now.

Naruto smiled as he felt the kit go to sleep in his lap, having cried itself to sleep in his lap and he couldn't help but name the small creature after one of his closest friends as he gently scratched the animal's ear. "You'll bounce back from this, same as me. Isn't that right … Kurama?"

***About six or so month later***

Naruto was still in his cave but he was slightly over whelmed at the moment, the reason for that was his new friend Kurama, who had changed in the time since he first found the kit. The biggest change had been the fact that the fox was now vaguely human shaped little girl that had adopted some of the characteristics of the other Kurama's traits, mainly the rabbit ears and nine tails. The fox-girl was still barely bigger than a child but the most disturbing fact was that she now addressed him in a very weird way.

"**I got ya Daddy!"** Naruto lurched forward as the small furry missile landed on his back from one of the high rocks in the cave, and due to the fact that she had a small fragment of his power in her that meant the girl was basically a tailed beast now, further supported by the fact that she had nine tails and shared the name with the original ninth tailed beast. However, the same could be said for her sisters as well, and Naruto quickly braced himself for them.

No sooner had he finished bracing himself then eight more little missiles slammed into his body, and he was barely able to hold himself up after the last on as his nine newest children began climbing all over him and arguing about something or another, though he caught the words strongest and tails being thrown around. Deciding to cut off any fights now rather than later, Naruto made a small pulse of chakra to dislodge the nine little girls and get their attention as well.

"Alright everyone, how many times do I have to tell you all not to fight?" As he said this Naruto began to get a good look at the new one through nine tailed beasts in little girl form, and they all lined up and almost immediately began to get depressed as they knew how he felt about fighting among the family. However, since they had lined up in order of tails he decided to see how they had grown so far. He started with Kurama, and the little fox girl was almost on the verge of tears as he looked over her.

The small fox kit he had found almost a year ago was now a girl that looked to be about ten years old with long crimson hair and a pair of fox ears on the top of her head and nine long fox tails sprouting from her rear. She was currently wearing a black dress with little pictures of foxes on it, and that was all she was wearing. She also had dark crimson eyes with slit pupils.

Next was Gyuki, who was made of a lost cow calf that had wandered into the woods about two weeks after he first found Kurama, and was also ten. She was the calmest out of the group, but anyone who knew her enough could see that she was barely holding in her tears at disappointing him. Looking her over he noticed how different she looked from her older sister. Mainly that while Kurama looked like a normal girl her age minus the fox traits, Gyuki was apparently an early bloomer as he could already see the beginnings of breast forming under her skin tight cow print shirt while her waist was covered by a half skirt thing that let her eight cow tails hang out the back. She was also the only one of the group that wore shoes. She had wavy shoulder length brown hair that almost completely hid the pair of short horns that sprouted from her head and her eyes were a dull grey color.

As soon as Naruto turned his attention onto Chomei, the little girl that had once been a bird with a broken wing collapsed to her knees and sobbed loudly. He barely resisted the urge to soften up at the sound, but he did and he locked the pain the girl cry caused him deep in his soul for later use. Chomei's figure was similar to Kurama, but instead of a dress Chomei wore a shirt that was about ten sizes too big for her and had an opening in the back for her wings/tails. She had short dark green hair with bangs that completely covered her eyes while her tails were six feathered wings and her actual tail feathers.

Continuing down the line with Saiken, Naruto almost laughed at what the girl that had once been abandoned albino mole was doing, which was trying and failing to dig through the stone floor of the cave below her. Saiken was the only one who wore actual pants out of all his mini beasts, even if they had a hole cut in the back for her six tails to stick out. She wore a white hooded vest that covered her short spiky white hair and pink eyes.

Moving on to Kokuo, Naruto wasn't surprised to see that the former horse was drawing little circles in the floor as she sniffled quietly. Kokuo wore a dark grey tank top with a skirt that went down her knees that kept her five tails close to her legs. She kept her dull teal hair in a long pony tail and her bright green eyes were currently hidden by her bangs while.

Naruto was honestly not surprised that Sun Sara was currently throwing a small temper tantrum; the small monkey girl was beating her hands against her legs as she stomped around while tears streaked down her face. The girl was wearing a loin cloth esque thing on her legs while her chest was covered by bandages. Her red hair was worn in a large spiky mess while her yellow eyes were showing how upset she was despite her outward anger. Her four tails were waving around with every movement she made and her monkey ears twitched almost as fast.

Next was Isobu, and Naruto allowed himself to sigh as he saw that the girl had climbed inside the leather sack she always carried around with her only the top half of her face showing. That meant that her long sea green dress was currently covered by the bag while her blue white hair was showing with one of her dark green eyes being hidden by a spike of her hair. Her three tails were pressing against the bottom of the bag.

'_Isobu certainly still acts like a turtle, but I shouldn't be surprised.'_ Naruto sighed once again as he finished that thought before turning his attention on Matatabi. The tiger girl was currently hiding her face in her hands and crying quietly, and once again he had to lock away his self-loathing for later use. Anyway Matatabi wore the least out of all of the girls, with only small fir straps covering her chest and lower regions that would be considered indecent if this world had normal laws of modesty. Her hair was a strange mix of blue and orange that was completely straight and fell down to the base of her spine while her ears pressed flat against her head. Her two tails twitched every time she sobbed.

Finally there was Shukaku, who was trying in vain to look threating as she glared at him with her large yellow eyes full of tears while her single raccoon tail was fluffed up. She had sandy blonde hair that she wore in a set of spikey pig tails from the top of her head to cover her raccoon ears. Shukaku wore a dark yellow wrap around dress that went all the way to the floor but was lifted by her tail.

"Alright enough with the dramatics you're not in trouble!" As soon as he announced this, the girls went back to smiles and sunshine so fast that Naruto could have sworn he got whiplash. However, he stopped them from running off by start his next statement. "That doesn't mean I'm done with you yet though, so who can tell me what is the most important thing …" He let himself on 'family is important' rant mode for the next thirty minutes, just to make sure that these nine would understand him. He wouldn't let them fall apart like their predecessors did. He had a good two months left in his exile to do it after all.

**{Done and done, Sorry for both the length and lack of sexy times, but I had to introduce the tailed beasts in this chapter so that I could do the next chapter as I planned, and those of you with good forward thinking will be able to tell what happens from this authors note. Those of you who aren't good at forward thinking, or completely skipped this note, will be pleasantly surprised. Maybe. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
